All The Small Things
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: A song-fic about how Matt feels about Jun being at his concert. There is one Taito yaoi scene, mind you. I'm NOT bashing Jun, it just fits the story people.


All the Small Things  
by Yamato-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the small thing.  
True care, truth brings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nineteen year-old Yamato Ishida took a deep breath. He was preparing for a huge concert   
in Odaiba. All of the Digidestined would be there, and they were going to sneak the Digimon in.   
He would be performing his new song that no one had heard before.  
  
"Hey man, almost ready?" asked Sam, the drummer for Matt's group. Yamato nodded,   
displaying false confidence. The other members of the band, Mike, Ren, and Trent were carrying   
stuff to the stage to set up. Sam looked towards them "Guess we'd better help, c'mon man."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAI! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Sora, pounding on the brunette's apartment door.   
There was a crash, but finally Tai appeared at the door. He was ready, except for one thing...   
"Tai! You can NOT wear shorts out! It's winter for crying aloud!" she moaned, asking herself   
'why did I offer to pick Tai up?' A minute later, Tai stepped out into the night air dressed in   
the proper attire.  
  
~*~  
  
Around that time, Tk and Davis were standing in front of the Kamiya residence, bickering   
about who got to sit by Kari in the car. Their voices got a little TOO loud, perhaps, because   
she opened the door and came out.  
  
"Oh, hi Kari." Davis said shyly. Tk waved.   
  
"I could hear you guys over my mom telling me to be responsible!" she exclaimed, giggling.   
Davis and Tk grinned sheepishly. She dismissed the thought. "Now, since you two can agree, I'M   
driving."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, man! I should've came yesterday!" exclaimed a tall girl with pink hair. She was   
running from the airport, trying to get to Odaiba before the concert started. "Where is he? He   
said he'd pick me up!" she fretted, glancing around the familiar city of Tokyo.   
  
"Mimi, I'm over here. Let's get going!" Joe called from his car. A huge grin spreading   
across her face, she ran to the car and off they went.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye mom! Bye grandpa!" called Cody. He ran down to the door of the apartment building he   
lived in. Yolei was waiting at the corner.   
  
"Glad you decided to show." grinned Yolei. Cody glanced around.  
  
"Um, how are we going to get to the show?" he asked.  
  
"Urmg? Eh, I forgot about that, heh heh.."  
  
~*~  
  
Koushiro Izumi was the first of the Digidestined to get there. He showed a guard his   
ticket and rushed to get to his seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Always I know  
You'll be at my show  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt peeked around the curtain at the audience. He saw the section that had been marked   
off for his friends. Only Izzy was there. 'Where could they be?' His eyes strayed slightly to   
the left. There... was... Jun. Matt cried out and stumbled backwards into Trent.  
  
"Whoa dude, you got the jitters or somethin'?" asked the keyboard player. Matt sighed.  
  
"No, just that my worst nightmare, an obsessed fangirl, came tonight. She is head-over-  
heels for me!" he cried. Trent shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry, man, she doesn't, like, know where you live." he walked off. Matt slumped   
against a wall.  
  
"No," he whispered, "But Davis does, and she likes to follow people."  
  
~*~  
  
Eight people rushed into the concert all at once, knocking Izzy over. It happened to be   
the Digidestined.  
  
"Hi guys." he said, once he sat up. He looked at Cody and Yolei, who were unusually still.   
"What's wrong?" Yolei blinked.  
  
"We had to get a ride from... my dad." The other 'Destined were sympathetic; Yolei's dad   
was very dull to put up with.   
  
"So, when's this thing gonna start?" asked Tai, eager to see Matt. It had been almost a   
year. After high school, Matt's band went on tour, and Tai missed his best friend. Sora, Izzy,   
Cody, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" a voice asked. They turned and looked up at-  
  
"Mimi?!" Sora cried. The pink-haired girl nodded. They embraced, yelling with giggles and   
'I don't believe it' crys. Joe waved to everyone.   
  
"Hello guys. It's been awhile." he smiled, shaking hands with his old friends.   
  
"Shhh, it's starting!" squealed Kari, Tai, Tk, and Yolei together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Watching, waiting, commiserating  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's time to get out there, Matt. Pick it up and move!" yelled Ren. Matt sighed, put on   
his guitar, and walked out onto the stage. Sam gave him a thumbs-up, and Ren, Mike, and Trent   
all nodded. Matt sighed. 'I just wish Jun wasn't here.' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for coming everybody!" Matt yelled into the microphone. Now, here's the band! We   
have Trent playing the keyboard, Sam on the drums, Mike playing the bass guitar, Ren playing   
saxophone and backup vocals, and myself, Yamato, playing electric guitar!" The crowd went crazy   
with cheers. He smiled, looking up and catching Tai's eye, mentally cheering, 'He came!' "Now,   
would the lucky person with ticket number 592647 come down, you won the dinner with us!" He   
said. That had been a contest. The person who got a certain ticket number would recieve dinner   
with the band.  
  
Imagine how Matt felt when Jun stood up. His face fell, his nightmares came true. She   
rushed down to the stage and handed Matt her ticket stub. He looked at the number, and it   
matched. Matt turned to look at Mike. "This can't be right!" he exclaimed. He looked up at Tai.  
'Get down here!' he mouthed. Tai was too far away to understand, but someone did. Every light   
went off at once. Jun squeezed Matt's arm.   
  
"Oh, it's so dark Matty!" she cried. He sighed; there was no escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt was exausted. It was one o'clock. Jun had insisted that they stay and talk after   
dinner. The other band members hadn't minded her, and he could understand that. Hell, he'd like   
her if she wasn't just TOTALLY obsessed with him. He threw down his coat, sighing.   
  
"SURPRISE!" Matt jumped two feet in the air. His hair was disheveled, and his hand was   
clutching his chest. The Digidestined looked at him innocently.   
  
"Guys! What are you doing here?" Matt cried, still trying to calm down. First a stressful   
concert and then a huge surprise was too much for one day. Tk explained that they wanted to   
just be able to be together for awhile. Matt nodded, happy to see his old friends again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She left me roses by the stairs   
Surprises let me know she cares  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DING-DONG! Matt's doorbell rang. He left the midst of the get-together to answer it.   
"I have a special delivery for Yamato Ishida. That you?" the man asked me. Matt nodded.   
The man handed him a bouquet of red roses. Matt shut the door. He flipped over the card and   
read it.  
  
'Dear Matt,   
I loved your concert tonight. You were so handsome! Oh yes, and thank you for dinner!  
Love Jun'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt gaped in disbelief.  
  
"Tai!" he called, frightened. Tai ran to Matt.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, worried.  
  
"Jun l-loves me." he gulped. Tai patted Matt on the back.   
  
"So? We've always suspected it." he said. Matt shook his head.  
  
"But it's different now that I'm in love with y-" Matt clamped his mouth shut. Tai   
blinked at him.  
  
"Matt, did you just say that you loved me?" asked Tai. Ashamed, Matt nodded. But that was   
before Tai kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill   
The night will go on, my little windmill  
Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill   
The night will go on, my little windmill  
  
_____________________________  
  
The End. Ok, that one was weird. But I couldn't help thinking of Matt not wanting Jun at his   
concert when I heard that song. No offense, I really don't think Jun is all that bad. I just   
wrote it 'cause it fit the song. Oh yeah, and please enter my Yaoi contest! I'll select my   
favorite three! 


End file.
